Naruto And The 3rd Shinobi War
by Devilish Phantom
Summary: Naruto's Parents were murdered in front of his eyes. Madara gives him an offer Will he accept?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

_ _Prologue_

Naruto sighed as he walked to training ground 7. "Fucking Stupid village" Naruto thought as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Meanwhile Satsuki was arriving at the training ground. It was obvious that the girl had a crush on him. After having his parents murdered in front of him by anbu with blank masks Naruto trained as hard as he could to ensure revenge on Konoha. Nobody knew of course. During his training he had unlocked the Rinnegan. It was a dojutsu that ran in the Uzumaki Family. One had to watch his worst fear come alive. His was of course his parents being murdered in front of his eyes. While training Naruto grew in strength. He developed an air of indifference to everyone and everything around him. He had developed a large fan girl club. Now he was just waiting for his sensei to arrive.

"H-hey Naruto-kun" A voice spoke.

Lookimg to his side Naruto found Satsuki staring nervously at the ground.

"What do you want" He replied in an emotionless tone. " I was wondering if you would want to come to my place later on tonight"

"No" was the reply she got. Looking over he noticed a pinkette walk towards them. "H-hi Naruto-kun" She got no reply.

Two hours later their sensei finally arrived. He was Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"Hello Pinky,Blackette, and Emo"

"Tch" was the reply he got from Naruto followed by angry shouts from Sakura.

"Well after talking to the Hokage We decided that you guys are ready to go on a C-Rank Mission" Kakashi said.

"Hn" was Naruto's Reply.

Walking to the Hokage's Tower was fast enough. After being explained the mission they waited for the person they were to escort come out. "These are my escorts, The boy looks weak enough that a rat could kill him" Tazuna Said. He immediatly regretted it when he all of a sudden found a kunai pressed to his jugular vein. "Watch who you're talking to or ill kill you" "Now now Naruto, We are supposed to guard him not kill him" Kakashi said. Meanwhile Sakura and Satsuki had hearts in their eyes. Hiruzen looked on sadly at how Naruto had turned out. A grunt was all the noise that came from Naruto. Turning to Tazuna "We'll meet you in 10 minutes at the front gates" Kakashi Said. Turning Naruto flew through the window in a rush to get back to his house that his parents left him. Arriving at the front gates 5 minutes early Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hello Naruto" Said a deep voice.

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Who are you" He asked the masked man in front of him.

"My name is ... Madara Uchiha"

"How do I know it really is you" Naruto asked."You dont" Was Madara's reply.

" I've got an offer for you" He heard Madara say.

"What kind of offer"

"An offer you'll be unable to resist"

"What is it"

"I can throw you back in time to before the 3rd Shinobi war"

"For what"

"So you can extract our revenge on Konoha"

"What do you mean our revenge"

"I want to see Konoha burn as much as you do"

"Im in"

"Good"

"What do I do" Naruto asked.

"When you wake up go to see the current Raikage,Tell him that I sent you he should welcome you into the village"

"Tch...So when the 3rd War happens I can extract our revenge" Naruto Stated.

"Well we should hurry up before your team gets here"

"Ok"

"Kamui" He heard Madara whisper.

Looking around he saw everything get distorted. But before he could do anything be blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto released a groan as he awakened.

"What Happened" He pondered aloud.

He then started remembering his conversation with Madara.

He seemed to be in a forest.

"Tch...Probably in Konoha's forest"He Said.

Getting up he used the forest as a guide.

Running in the general area he knew Kumogakure to be in he knew it would take a long time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finally arriving at Kumo, Naruto sighed.

It had been a long journey and he hadn't stopped. He hadnt eaten since he had gotten back in time and that was two days ago. Making his way over to the entrance he noticed two guards. He sighed as he walked forward.

"Halt! State your name and business!"

"My Name is Naruto Namikaze Uchiha"

"What business do you have here"

"Im here to see your kage"

"Why would he want to see you"

"I have business with him"

"Whatever"

Naruto sighed as he waited inside a blue building on a mountain.

He really wanted to kill the receptionist for asking him if he was lost.

Finally 15 minutes later he was called into the Raikage's office.

"I heared you wanted to talk to me"

Cutting straight to the chase he said words that shocked the kage.

"Madara Uchiha sent me"

Blinking slowly the Raikage processed the words.

"What is your name"

"Naruto Namikaze Uchiha"

"Of course he would send an uchiha"

"What did you say"

"Nothing"

"Good"

"Anyways since he sent you, you have to be at least high Jonin level"

Naruto just stayed quiet.

"We are about to be in a war with all of the Great Villages"

Naruto continued to stay quiet.

"Now then I wish to test your skills"

Sighing Naruto nodded.

"Who will I face"

"You will face a Chunin"

"Is killing allowed"

"Of course"

"Hn"

Naruto watched as the Raikage called his secretary and his Anbu.

Looking at the Anbu he ordered them to clear out the center of the village.

Nodding to his secretary he told her to get a chunin. Naruto noticed a food trolley in tbe corner and went to get some food.

Naruto ate his fill and noticed the Raikage watching him. He went back to his seat.

He turned when he felt three people enter the room.

"Raikage-sama" The three voiced.

Looking to his anbu he dimissed them.

Looking at the chunin he sighed.

"Hazame you will face him in a one-on-one match"

Nodding arrogantly Hazame looked at Naruto.

"Be careful boy I might kill you"

"Who is this" Naruto asked the Raikage.

"He is the best chunin in the village"

"Tch"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Almost the whole village was in the audience.

Most were muttering about how badly the new guy was going to be beaten.

Naruto chose to ignore them and focus on embarrasing his opponent.

"HAJIME" He heard.

His opponent wasted no time on rushing towards him.

Lashing out with a barrage of punches and kicks he tried to catch Naruto off guard.

Naruto just dodged each attack with ease.

"Fight Back damnit!"He heard his opponent yell.

"You wouldnt want me to fight back" He told him.

"You cant do anything"

"Tch"

"Thats why youre not attacking"

"Do you really want to see me dance?" he asked his opponent.

"Huh?" his opponent asked confused.

Smirking Naruto appeared behind him and unleashed a powerful kick that sent him soaring into the sky. Appearing above him he drove his knee into his back making it bend forward. "Aah"

His opponent cried out in pain.

"God damnit how are you so fast"

Naruto chose to smirk.

His opponent landed on the ground with a large noise amd large dust cloud.

Naruto smirked as he slowly walked over to him.

Taking out his kunai he kneeled next to him.

"It was nice of your kage to give me a free kill"

With those words he stabbed his kunai into his stomach and twisted.

Standing up he noticed that the audience had gone quiet.

Looking down he noticed why.

His opponents mouth was flooding with blood.

"Tch what weaklings" He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

When is the war going to start" Naruto said as he noticed the Raikage's presence land behind him.

"Impatient are we" The Raikage responded with mirth in his voice.

Naruto just continued to stare off into the distance.

"Anyways it should begin in two to three days"

"Good,is there anyone I should be wary of?"

"Minato Namikaze is known for his speed so be wary of him"

"Is that all?"

"He is the most skilled ninja the rest should be easy"

"Imma go get ready then"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"All right then everybody that specializes in hand to hand combat go upfront!"The Raikage said as he prepared to march to the war.

"Mid-Range will go in the middle"

"Long-Range will go in the back"

After 5 minutes had passed he noticed everyone was ready.

In total the mass of ninjas accumalated to about 2.5k ninjas.

Soon everyone was marching off into the distance. Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Madara.

Sighing Naruto leaned into a wall.

"So you're saying imma have to go back after this war?"

"Exactly"

"Why"

"Im going to need you for the 4th shinobi war"

"Tch"

"Hmm"

"So that means I cant destroy Konoha yet"

"No you cannot"

"Either way I will show them who I am and why I should be feared"

"Exactly"

"Hn"

"Anyways I need you to kill the Raikage"

"Now?"

" No "

" When "

"Nearing the end of the war"

"How will I know"

"Your side will begin to lose and thats when you will strike"

"Whats the point in killing him"

"You will see"

"Now what"

"Go and show them you need to be feared"

"Thats all?"

"Unleash Hell" Madara said smirking.

"Oh and before you go I have a gift for you.

"What is it" Naruto said as curiosity grew within him.

Madara said nothing but tapped his forehead.

"What did you do"

"I unlocked your Mangekyou Sharingan"

"Hmm"

Naruto poured some chakra into his eyes as he activated his mangekyou sharingan.

It turned out to look like a circle with a cross in the middle.

"That should aid you in the war"

"Wont I go blind?"

"Yes, so try not to use it until I transport you back into the future.

"Ok"

"Very well then I should go then"

"Hn"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Raikage sighed as he waited for Naruto to appear.

The boy had really made an immpression during the war. It had been 2 years and he was known as the "The Demon".

He could tell that it was nearing the end of the war.

The damn "Yellow Flash" had really helped Konoha out.

Konoha had really suffered anyways.

Naruto had shown them fear and pain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto smirked as he ran to the Raikage's meeting place.

Now was the time for him to die.

Smirking he landed behind him.

He watched as the Raikage slowly turned around.


End file.
